


Article 134

by reinadefuego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Kathryn's never been more certain that this is where she belongs. On her knees, waiting.Written for challenge #556 - "down" at femslash100.





	Article 134

"You mind?"

"Not at all." Kathryn takes the zipper and begins to slide it down, simultaneously lowering herself to her knees and parting the two sides of the wetsuit while Rapunzel works her arms free.

She leans forward and kisses a trail down Rapunzel's stomach, following the curve of her body around till Kathryn finds her way to those glorious hips. She can taste the ocean, smell the salt and sweat from Rapunzel's workout, and the warmth of her skin leaves Kathryn wanting more. She tilts her head back to look up. "So beautiful."

"Just like the pretty little thing on her knees." She reaches down, fisting Kathryn's hair and guiding her forward. With her free hand, she rolls her wetsuit down and focuses on the sensation of that mouth on her thighs. "Missed you today, Blondie."

"I'm sorry I was late, ma'am, didn't realise I had a curfew."

"You do now."

Kathryn follows her thigh to the soft mound between her legs, and the delicate hairless lips she can't resist toying with. She's never been more certain that this is where she belongs. On her knees, waiting to be allowed to taste and touch. "Ma'am?"

"Permission granted, Agent Nolan."


End file.
